If Ever I Fall
by Dodge1989
Summary: "День напролет я слышу, как люди вокруг болтают во весь голос, но когда ты рядом со мной, толпа расступается. Как ни старайся, они не смогут понять, что было сказано твоим и моим сердцем. Касание твоей руки говорит, что ты меня поймаешь, когда бы я ни упал. Ты говоришь лучше всего, когда не говоришь ни слова".
1. Chapter 1

If ever I fall / Если когда-нибудь упаду

Перевод: Olya Khalina

Автор: caffinate-me

Ссылка на оригинал: s/9162436/1/If-Ever-I-Fall

Рейтинг: T

Жанр: Драма/Агнст

Размер: Миди (3 части)

Таймлайн: Середина пятого сезона.

Пейринг: Беккет/Касл

Саммари: "День напролет я слышу, как люди вокруг болтают во весь голос, но когда ты рядом со мной, толпа расступается. Как ни старайся, они не смогут понять, что было сказано твоим и моим сердцем. Касание твоей руки говорит, что ты меня поймаешь, когда бы я ни упал. Ты говоришь лучше всего, когда не говоришь ни слова".

OST: Alison Krauss - When you say nothing at all

1 Глава:

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart /  
Поразительно, как ты умеешь верно говорить с моим сердцем

Without saying a word you can light up the dark /  
Не говоря ни слова, ты можешь осетить тьму.

"Ты знаешь, когда мы впервые встретились, я хотела возненавидеть тебя".

Кейт вздохнула в тишине, которая пришла на место ее заявления. Она не смутила ее, напротив она стала сигналов продолжать, Кейт подалась вперед, чтобы сказать, то что она должна была сказать. Она знала, что он слушает ее; он всегда ее слушал.

"Ты был таким чертовски высокомерным. Очаровательный засранец".

У нее вырвался смешок, когда она протянула руку, чтобы провести ей по его волосам, концы коротких прядей щекотали подушечки ее пальцев. Настало время подстричь их.

"Но ты узнал меня с самого начала. Ты читал меня, как одну из своих книг. Перелистывая страницы моей души, вытягивая слова, историю, прямо из меня".

Мягкая улыбка украсила ее лицо, когда она провела своим укозательным пальцем по гладкой линии его лба к колючей щетине засыпавшей его щеку. Ее пальцы остановились на его челюсти, когда ее большой палец лаского поглаживал темный круг под его глазом.

"Посмотри, что ты сделал со мной? Я никогда не говорила так красноречиво, до встречи с тобой. Ты говорил мне такие фразы, как "до завтра" и "я увижу тебя утром", вместо простых и привычных "доброй ночи" и "досвидания".

Его слова звучали в ее голове: "Каждое утро я приносил тебе кофе лишь затем, чтобы увидеть твою улыбку. Потому что ты самый замечательный, трудный, невыносимый, свозящий с ума человек и я люблю тебя..."

"Это правда, ты же знаешь. Я знала что ты любишь меня, прежде чем ты сказал мне это, потому что было все остальное. Мелочи. Цветы которые ты мне приносил, и те подарки, то что я хотела, но никогда не говорила. Кофе... Ты был... Ты и сейчас мой свет. Ты видел меня в темноте, даже когда никто другой этого не мог. Ты знал где я прячусь. Ты знал как разрушить эти стены. Ты знал как вытащить меня из моей раковины. Ты знал когда стоит дать мне пространство и когда стоит отвлечь меня. У тебя были правильные слова..."

Это было правдой. Она была пленницей, навсегда плененная его словами.

"Но мои любимые слова, Касл, были те что ты никогда не произносил в слух. Они были тем что ты говорил своими руками, своими глазами, своими губами на моей коже. Неровные вздохи, наполненные нежностью ласки, даже рукопожатия... Я всегда могла слышать тебя наиболее ярко в эти моменты. И я знаю, что говорить сейчас об этом неправильно, но это то время когда слова должны быть озвучены, поэтому я сделаю все, что смогу."

Она могла поклясться что чувствует его взгляд на себе, тихо вопрошающий. Пытающийся дать ей пространство, что ей было необходимо, чего она хотела, но все же в нем были поддержка, осуждение, сочувствие, укор, когда она лепетала, пытаясь построить из перемешанных мыслей коректное предложение. Времени было так мало, но ей нужно было это сказать, она должна была.

"Я не могу объяснить это, я не уверена что когда нибудь смогу повторить - то что услышала тогда.* Я слышу все и ничего одновременно. Это как волна спокойствия омывает меня и вдруг все в мире становится правильным. Я могу чувствовать это, и это гораздо сильнее чем слова. И это гораздо сильнее чем тьма, что управляющая мной так долго".

Ею руководило спокойствие; осветившее ей путь.

"Маяк..."

Ее взгляд переместился с его лица вниз на из переплетенные пальцы на море белой ткани. Люди смотрели на них, но ей было все равно. Она не могла волноваться, не сейчас, потому что это было о них: он и она. Никто больше не был важен в этот момент. Не его мать, не его дочь, не ее отец или их друзья, все они смотрели на них, на нее; вместе задержав свое дыхание.

Try as I may I could never explain /  
Как ни старайся, я никогда не смогу объяснить,

What I hear when you don't say a thing /  
Что я слышу, когда ты не говоришь ни единого слова.

"Но, насколько бы я не любила такие моменты, насколько бы я иногда не жаждала их. Сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты что нибудь сказал. Мне нужно, чтобы ты посмотрел на меня своими большими синими глазами и произнес те слова, что мне так необходимо услышать".

Одна горячая слеза упала с ее щеки, прожигая влажную дыру рядом на простыне, где она держала его пальцы в своих словно в тисках.

"Потому что врач сказал, чем дольше ты остаешься в этом состояние, тем становится более невероятным, что ты когда нибудь проснешься. А ты должен проснуться, потому что я должна сказать тебе, каким ты был глупым, когда сделал это".

Она сделала паузу, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть, потому что слезы сейчас падали словно дождь, катясь вниз, оставляя блестящие влажные полосы на ее лице, и ей становилось все труднее дышать. Но сейчас все рвалось из нее; слова, боль, гнев, чистые сырые от слез эмоции; плотина сдергивающая ее наконец сломалась.

"Ты такой глупец! Со мной было бы все в порядке! Посмотри на меня. Я в порядке".

Ее свободная рука двинулась к полоске белой марле обернутой вокруг ее руки, закрывающий обгоравший участок плоти начинавшийся у ее предплечия, и заканчивающиеся на ее запястье. Теперь ее кожа чесалась под бинтами, когда стала понемногу подживать, у нее никогда не будет как прежде гладкой кожи, но она заживет.

"Какой только идиот побежит в горящее здание, а? Зачем тебе нужно было делать это?"

Теперь она перешла на крик. Люди в коридоре останавились чтобы посмотреть на происходящие. Все больше глаз было приковано к ней, к ним, но ей было все равно. Потому что если ее слова были достаточно громкими, то они смогли бы заглушить пронзительный звуковой сигнал обазначающий сердце на мониторе, и она сможет сделать вид, что они были у себя дома, в своей постели, и это была всего лишь сцена из одной из его книг, которую они читали.

Сухой кашель вырвался из ее груди и трескучий звук заставил медсестру выполнить свою работу. Она прочитала ей лекцию, о том что ей нельзя было подниматься, то что продукты гарения обажгли ее легкие, она предупредила Кейт, что у нее тяжелые осложнения и у нее затруднено дыхание. Медсестра сказала, что Кейт больше никогда не сможет работата из-за этого на выездах.

Она отмахнулась от медсестры, которая пыталась уговорить ее вернуться, чтобы прилечь. Она будет в порядке...

"А ты знаешь что я слышу сейчас, Касл? Тишину. И это все. Здесь нет недосказаных фраз, будничных бональностей, просто ничего. А мне нужно хоть что-то. Ты должен мне это. Ты обещал мне, Касл, ты обещал мне слова, эпическую историю любви, одну что сможет конкурировать с великими... Ты обещал мне ВСЕГДА..."

Ее глаза защипало, когда она увидела мегающий синие и красные огни в своем подсознания, запах дыма снова заполнил ее легкие. Действие морфия начало сходить на нет и она могла ощутить как боль возвращаться к ней, ей становилось все труднее двигаться, дышать, держать голову. Все ее тело было покрыть ожогами, ссадинами и синяками. Гибс на ее ноге был мертвым грузом тянувшим ее вниз. И вдруг, ей захотелось больше всего на свете, снова уплыть на морфиновом облаке.

Ее голос опустился до шепота, когда она почувствовала рывок за спинку ее кресла каталки и ее пальцы против своей воли выпустили его.

"Почему, хотя бы раз, ты не смог просто остаться в проклятой машине?"

TBC...

* имеется в виду сцена на кладбище в 4.23 и "Я люблю тебя" Касла.


	2. Chapter 2

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me /  
Улыбка на твоем лице говорит мне, что я тебе нужен

There's truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me /  
Правда в твоих глазах говорит, что ты иногда меня не оставишь.

Эта улыбка. Ее улыбка. Согревала его до глубины души, каждый раз когда он видел ее. Она была... люминесцентной. И даже после всех этих лет, она все еще появлялась, когда он ставил стаканчик с горячим кофе перед ней. Иногда она украшала ее лицо, пережде чем она открывала глаза, запах ароматного напитка пробуждал в ней воспоминания о ленивом воскресном утре. Он тосковал по таким воскресениям, по ним свернувшимся калачиком в постели, смеющихся, деливших одну подушку на двоих, занимающихся любовью - их ищущие руки, обжагающие кожу, голоса напоминающий шепот. Медленно, лениво, как будто у них было все время в мире. И в такие моменты так оно и было.

К сожалению, это был не один из таких дней, так что он поставил ее стаканчик с кофе на вынос перед ней, следя как улыбка остветляет ее глаза, сел на износившийся зеленый стул рядом с ее столом. Он пару раз задумывался заменить этот стул, они как раз получили несколько хороших новых стульев для участка, но он не мог заставить себя сделать это. Это был его стул. Стул некотором она раскрутила шурупы на ножках, когда они работали над делом о мумии; место с которого он смотрел как она делат бумажную работу; место куда он стремился в любое время, когда они были разделены друг от друга. Это было его мето, вернее их.

Он вздохнул для себя, мягкий, протяжный, решительный, но глупый звук. Он был решителен сегодня и предмет прижатый к его грудной клетке, в том месте где он был спрятан во внутреннем кармане его пиджака, был постоянным напоминанием, почему именно.

"Ты снова на меня уставился".

Ее голос был сух, но с дрознящими нотками, она наклонила голову, продолжая карпеть над файлами. Он любил этот ее тон - который она использовала только, когда она была удивлена или польщена, но не хотела чтобы он знал это.

"Просто будь счастлива, что я не сделал то, о чем я думал сделать прямо сейчас".

Ее рука замерла, с жатой ручкой в ней, и небольшой бассейн из чернил начал окрашивать страницу, когда она пыталась удержать улыбку от своего лица, ее зубы прикусила нижнюю губу, тем способом, что он так любил. Его сердце затрепетало. Как можно было не любить эту женщину - это прекрасное создание, великолепное как внутри так и снаружи?  
Его пальцы дрожали от нетерпения. Он хотел сделать это прямо здесь и сейчас, прямо по середине участка. Он хотел встать на одно колено, признаться в своей вечной любви и просить ее взять такого дурака как он, в свои мужья. Он хотел петь сонеты, что бы смутить ее, пока ее щеки не станут пунцовыми. Он хотел проделать это таким путем чтобы расмешить ее, заставить ее плакать. Он хотел, чтобы для нее стало не возможным ответить нет. Он хотел, чтобы все было идеально...

Но она сейчас говорила по телефону, новая искра появилась в ее глазах, та что сообщила ему, что она только что получила новую зацепку. И тогда она уже была на ногах, поднявшись одним быстрым движением, уже натягивав свою куртку, пока он сидел. Она подмигнула ему, встряхнув свои волосы с ворота куртки, так как он видел, как она это делала сотню раз до этого, и он был заворожен.

"Ты идешь, Касл?"

Он был позади нее в одно мгновение, кивая головой как собачка с подвижной головой на приборной панели ее Краун Виктории, потому что, да, она по прежнему могла лешить его дара речи, даже после всего это времени, и он никогда не оставит ее, так долго, как он будет нужен ей. И он будет продолжать говорить ей это, любыми способами какими он только сможет.

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall /  
Касание твоей руки говорит, что ты меня поймаешь, когда бы я не упал.

You say it best when you say nothing at all /  
Ты говоришь лучше всего, когда не говоришь ни слова.

Он оставил ее. Ну, он не совсем оставил ее, поскольку ему пришлось остаться в машине. Они поспорили по этому поводу, о том что она пойдет одна, без него. Ему это не нравилось, не быть ее прекрытием. Он доверяю Райану и Эспозито, они хорошие парни, они любили ее как сестру, они сделают все чтобы защитить ее, как они делали уже много раз. Она была с ними на линии огня и они прикрывали ее спину, но он по-прежнему хотел быть там, рядом с ней. Он чувствовал себя лучше, безопаснее, когда он был с ней. Она чувствовала тоже самое, она призналась в этом ему раньше, в одно из таких ленивых воскресений, свернувшись калачиком в постели под тонкими простынями, когда они лежали лицом к лицу, соприкасаясь лбами и носами.

Но на этот раз... На этот раз все было иначе. У нее было "предчувствие", когда они оцепили здание, оценивая обстановку своим острым взглядом. Для нео это значило, что ему нужно было обязательно быть там с ней, или что ей вообще не стоит туда идти. Для нее это значило, что она должна войти в здание одна. Она даже зашла так далеко, что угрожала снова пристягнут его наручниками к машине. И он увидел серьезность сказаных слов, в ее взгляде.

У нее было предчувствие.

Так что ему пришлось кивнуть, в конечном итоге сдавшись, потому что обычно она была в такого рода вещах. Он верил в ее предчувствие так же сильно, как верил в ее логику. Так что она сидел, дулся, наблюдая как рушится здание, когда его большой палец бесцельно возился с выключатилем питания на своей айфоне.

Сначала он услышал крики, и его рука вступила в борьбу с ремнем безопасности, когда ряд огнестрельных выстрелов эхом раздался в его ушах, отражаясь от здания и на поляны собой воздух.

Он уже застегивая свой жилет, когда услышал очередной крик Эспозито, и он застыл, широко раскрыв глаза, ее тело налилось свинцом, когда раздался взрыв. Осколки стекла дождем посыпались на землю, когда языки желтого пламяни начали лизать небо.

В его ушах звенело, звезды танцевали перед его глазами, но он побежал к зданию, в любом случае слепая ярость и паника управлявши им, отвергая всякую логику. Подозреваемый выбежал первым. Эспозито приследовал его по пятам. Райан скатился вниз по лестнице, показывая через плечо, когда он кашляя в рацию, вызывал подмогу.

Беккет была прямо позади него, закричал он. Касл замер на мгновение, обратив свой взгляд на лестничную клетку, но она не появлялась, и он принял решение в доли секунды, когда кусок пылающей балки упал рядом с ним. Здание вот-вот могло рухнуть, но он не оставит ее здесь. Не в это раз, и вообще никогда.

Дым заполнил воздух и его лугкие, залы его глаза, и он потерял равновесие, врезавшись в стену, когда он огибал лестницу.

"Беккет! Кейт!"- сухими, в раз потрескаашимися губами, он прохрипел слова, громкость не имела значения. Он не мог слышать звон выше над ним, он не мог видеть сквозь срок, но он продолжал идти, не обращая внимания на пламя. Он продвигался вперед, заставляя себя двигаться усилиям воли. Дым рассеялся, когда он добрался до второго этажа, и он увидел ее. Она стояла перед ним прижимая руку к груди, матерьял ее куртки тлел и таял на ее плоти, концы ее волос были опалены, но она была там, все еще живая, с болью пляшущей в ее глазах.

"Касл!"

Он подбежал к ней, протянув свою руку чтобы схватить ее здоровую руку. Их глаза встретились, как будто вся жизнь состоявшая из сплошных разговоров, промелькнула за секунду. И тот же миг весь мир пропал, они были там вместе. С ними все будет хорошо; они всегда были впорядке, когда они были вместе.

Затем они упали в бурю из пепла и пламяни, земля ушла у них из под ног. Ее пальцы впишись в его спину, когда его спина упала на землю, ее голос, ее крик, вой сирен, последнее что он услышал, это был звук его черепа ударившегося об бетон.

И после была лишь тьма.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

All day long I can hear people talking out loud /  
День на пролет я слышу, как люди вокруг болтают во весь голос.

But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd /  
Но когда ты рядом, толпа расступается.

Она повернула голову, уткнувшись своим носом в уголок его шеи. Больше всего на свете она хотела прижаться к нему, обернуть свои руки вокруг него, и чтобы он прижал ее к себе. Но ее сломанная нога и обаженная рука находились с разных сторон на ее теле, что делало невозможным для нее, находится в каком либо другом положение, кроме как лежа на спине. Дело в том, что ей все таки удалось забраться на высокую больничную кровать, что само по себе было чудом, и она знала что если медсестра поймает так, то ей будет неизбежать очередной лекции, но ей было все равно. Она едва ли могла больше волноваться по какому-нибудь поводу. Ее врач был обеспокоен, не раз говорил о пневмонии, и о том что слишком много жидкости скопилось в ее легких. Ей было больно дышать. Они только что закончили ежедневную перкуссивную терапию; полчаса ада вычищающих от жидкости и слизи ее легкие. Эта процедура не была бы на только болезненной, если бы ее тело не было покрыть синяками и ушибами.

Другие шептались вокруг нее, бросали в ее сторону взгляды. В газете появилась статья об происшедшем; о ней и о нем. Она видела заголовок. 'Слишком много жары".

Ее обвинили в происшедшем, и она должна была быть виновной, верно? Она была эгоистичной. Он должен был перестал соедовать за ней по пятам еще годы назад, когда в него было достаточно наработаного матерьяла для его книг, но она хотела, она хотела чтобы он был рядом с ней, всегда был за ее спиной. Она вынудила его остаться, и сейчас он был в шаге от смерти, безсознания, медицинское обаружование жило за него; беспокойства о черепно-мозговой травме, инфекции дыхательных путей были у всех на уме.

Пресса отравляла ее жизнь. Алексис не сказала ей ни слова, от Марты она услышала лишь единнажды брошенный вопрос о ее самочувствие. Ее отец, который сидел рядом с ней в течение нескольких дней, в конце концов ушел домой, чтобы отдохнуть и переодеться. Райану и Эспозито была оказана первая медицинская помощь и они были отпущены обратно на попечение жены и судмедэксперта.

Но чтобы подумал он? Чтобы он сказал обо всем этом? Он не стал бы винить ее, не так ли? Будет ли он огорчен тем как его семья теперь относится к ней. Сможет ли он понять? Она вытянула свою здоровую руку перед собой, другая рука покоялась на ее животе, в кщинединственной позиции, что не вызывала у нее агонию. Врачи говорили что боль была хорошим знаком, боль означала что нервы на ее руке были практически не повреждены. Она должна была полностью востановить работу своей руки, со временем.

Время.

Они всегда думали, что у них его так много. Такие везучие, такие глупцы. Столько раз соприкасавшиеся со смертью. Точное число, она бы не смогла назвать. Он бы точно знал. Мысль была мимолетной. Он бы точно знал сколько раз они чуть не погибли; сколько раз она спасала его жизнь, и сколько раз он спас ее. У него наверное, даже где-то есть файл; с датой, временем, обстоятельствами и даже фотографиями. Таким человеком он был. И сейчас есть.

Ее пальцы играли с коробочкой, слегка подбрасывая ее в воздух, пробежав пальцем по выпуклой крышки, когда она сжала ее в своей ладони, дернув крышку, грозясь ее открыть. Она не заглядывала внутрь нее, но она знала что в нутри. Медсестра вытащила ее из его вещей, чтобы показать ей.

"Ты должен был спросить меня,"- ее голос был хриплым и трескучим. "Неделю назад, год назад, пять лет назад, ты должен был спросить меня. И я бы ответила да. Мой ответ всегда был бы да".

Ее губы коснулись его кожи, и весь мир растворился, потому что здесь, с ним, она была в безопасности от взглядов, укоров, сплетен и перешептований.

И в этот миг, магнитом выпустил пронзительный механический вопль, и люди вокруг начали суетится, выполнять свою работу. Крики окружили их и она поплыла по воздуху обратно в свое кресло катушку, все дальше от него. Она пыталась кричать, спорить, но ее горло сгорало из нутри и ее голос вовсе пропал, когда она была оторвана от него, оставленная лишь наблюдать за происходящие со стороны.

Try as they may they can never define /  
Как ни старайся, они никогда не смогут понять.

What's being said between your heart and mine /  
Что было сказано твоим и моим сердцем.

Он должен был в скоре очнутся. Вот что сказали ей врачи. Они беспокоились о его мозге, легких, сердце, инфекции. Обо всем. Прошел еще один день и с ним шансы на выздоровление стали еще меньше.

Она бездумно переворачивала страницы журнала, когда она сидела, словно приованная к нему. Одна из медсестер дала ей его. Это было не ее обычное чтиво. Все статьи в нем были о любви. Январь плавно перетек в февраль, принеся с собой День Святого Валентина.

"Как заполучить своего мужчину", "Как сохранить своего мужчину", "Тест: Является ли он твоей половинкой?"

Она резко закрыла журнал, уронив его со своей стороны, так что красочные страницы веером рассыпались по больничном полу, и инстинктивно протянула к нему свою руку. Коробочку лежала на одеяле между ними. Она уже давно перестала задаваться вопросом что было между ними. Ей больше не было это нужно. Она видела это каждый раз, когда их глаза встречались, чувствовала это с каждым электрическим зарядом пробегавшим при соприкосновение их тел, слышала это в каждом споре между ними о новой немыслимой теории.

Они редко говорили о любви, они никогда не затрагивали тему родственных душ. Это не было похоже на них. В редких случаях он нашептывал стихи на ее ухо, напевал баллады напротив ее мягкой кожи, так же как она ему. Но они оба знали, что у них было - это неподдовалось никаким обьъяснениям. Неопределенное и полностью их.

Она поддела своим мезинцем его, остальной рукой крутя коробочку, пытаясь открыть ее. Она должна была увидеть его, узнать, и ее дыхание замерло в ее груди, когда ее глаза поймали брильянтовый блеск танцующий в свете больничной лампы дневного света. Оно было прекрасным, совершеным.

"Ты должен сейчас же проснутся, Касл. Ты должен проснутся и посмотреть мне в глаза, потому что у меня есть вопрос что я хочу задать тебе и ты должен ответить да".

Сердечный ритм на маниторе снова подпрыгнула, выпуская пронзительный звуковой сигнал, и ее слова превратились в мольбу и протесты, когда слезы начали разливаться снова по ее лицу. Коробочку осталась забытой, когда ее пальцы крепко переплелись с его, сродни спасательному кругу, она привязала его, держала его, так если бы ему грозила падение.

"Нет,"- она была вынуждена за кричать, когда они попытались увести ее положив руки на ее спину. Нет, она не оставит его на этот раз. Она останется с ним, при лучшем и худшем исходе, "пока смерти не разлучит нас", потому что это то что она обещала, если только...

И с единственным подергиванием его пальцев, ее сердце замерло, воздух покинул ее легкие, а с ее губ сорвался невольный смешок, так как после одного движения пальцев последовало другое, и внезапно ее рука уже была сжата в его руке, и доктор с медсестрами ошеломленно смотрели, как его глаза открылись и повернулись к ней, тогда синии моря встретились с океанами зеленых глаз.

И в этом было все, ответ на единственный вопрос, две руки сжимающие друг друга, лежащие рядом с коробочкой между ними, потому что вместе, они всегда говорили лучше, когда не говорили ни единого слова.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me /  
Улыбка на твоем лице, говорит мне, что я тебе нужен.

There's a truth in your eyes saying' you'll never leave me /  
Правда в твоих глазах говорит, что ты никогда меня не оставишь.

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall /  
Каксание твоей руки говорит, что ты меня поймаешь, когда бы я не упал.

You say it best when you say nothing at all /  
Ты говоришь лучше всего, когда не говоришь ни слова.

Конец.


End file.
